Besos
by Hayes Swan
Summary: Sensaciones que hubieran podido cambiar la historia


Robotech no me pertenece; Esta historia es simplemente de entretenimiento y esparcimiento.

**BESOS**

Por que me siento nervioso – Pensó Rick mientras tenía a su comandante enfrente ordenándole que la besara

¡Es una orden teniente Hunter!- Repitió ella molesta

Pero…- Tartamudeo el

Es una orden… quieres obedecer

Bueno si es una orden…pero…

¿Quiere que le repita una orden teniente?

No…no señor… -Murmuro por lo bajo mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación, había besado a Jessica en el inicio de su adolescencia y a Minmei, no era un experto besando pero tenia digamos un poquito de experiencia - ¿Y que rayos importa eso? – Pensó mientras Lisa se acercaba tímidamente hacia el – No voy a demostrarle nada... es decir no tengo que demostrarle nada… ¿como besara ella?… ¿tendrá experiencia?… Dios Mio que rayos estoy pensando – Su cabeza era un caos –Al menos es conmigo y no con Ben como se lo sugerí…me hubiera sentido… ¿Celoso? – Prefiero hacerlo contigo – Le había dicho ella, y de alguna forma eso alimentaba su ego masculino

Obedezca Teniente Hunter

Lo que diga Comandante

¿Esta Listo? - Le había dicho ella al Comandante Supremo Dolza pero el sintió que le decía a el, Lisa se acerco y como atraído por un imán por ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sus labios apenas se rozaron, ella hizo un ademán como de querer retirarse, pero sin saber porque el la sostuvo con fuerza y profundizo el beso y entonces sucedió. Lisa perdió la noción de la realidad, de donde estaba, y de que sucedía, sintió que el piso había desaparecido bajo sus pies y que su cabeza giraba, sentía solo esos labios que la besaban con pasión, con urgencia y con necesidad; Sin saber por que ella respondió de la misma manera, abriendo sus labios para permitir que el profundizara aun mas el beso, subió sus brazos y se aferro al cuerpo de Rick envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello, perdiéndose en esas dulces sensaciones y dejándose envolver por el aroma increíblemente masculino del teniente. Rick por su lado sentía el corazón latiendo en su pecho a una velocidad desconocida, no podía dejar de besarla y saborear esos dulces labios que lo trasladaban más allá del universo, las sensaciones que Lisa despertaba en el, lo aterraban y enloquecían a la vez, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y tan poderoso a la vez, perdió sentido de lo que sucedía, su realidad se transfiguro y se dejo caer en ese abismo de sensaciones envolventes y arrolladoras, que sinceramente lo estaban llevando al borde de la locura.

Las exclamaciones de los Zentraedis los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y justo a tiempo Rick pensaba que si seguían besándose así era capaz de hacerle el amor ahí mismo y llevar la demostración a otro nivel, eso y la falta de aire los hizo volver de golpe, una fugaz mirada de desconcierto fue todo lo que vieron en los ojos del otro, no sin que Rick pudiera dejar de saborear el aroma a fresas de Lisa y que ella no dejara de sentir que le giraba la cabeza. Ben los miraba con expresión extraña y los Zentraedis con repulsión.

Sáquenlos de aquí, llévense a estos micronianos de mi vista enseguida – Grito Dolza con furia y asco en su mirada

Cuando fueron encerrados de nuevo, Ben se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo, Lisa lo hizo femeninamente a su lado y Rick se recargo en la pared de la celda aun agitado por la experiencia aterradora y erótica que acaba de vivir.

Es lo mas extraño que he visto – Dijo Ben inocentemente, una fugaz mirada entre sus interlocutores paso desapercibida por el

¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Lisa nerviosamente

Es decir Usted y el Teniente solo se besaron y los monstruos se aterrorizaron al verlos – Ben siguió hablando y ellos respondían con monosílabos completamente absortos en sus pensamientos de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre los dos

Momentos se silencio y tensión, y decisiones desesperadas para salir de ahí solo desbordaron en un plan para escapar, un plan que por puesto incluía nuevamente besarse. Por un lado Lisa quería negarse, pensaba que todo era una jugarreta del teniente para volver a besarla, pero simplemente no pudo, escudándose en el deber acepto la propuesta de Rick, aunque en el fondo moría por volver a estar en sus brazos. Rick por su parte pensó otras mil formas de escapar de ahí, sin embargo la que incluía volver a besar a Lisa le pareció la mas acertada, engañándose sobre sus impulsos irrefrenables de besarla una vez mas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y siguiendo el plan, Lisa y Rick volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue diferente, fue mucho mas intenso, ambos sabían lo que esperaban y ambos lo deseaban. Ahora fue Max el que sorprendió mirando la escena desde su oculto Varitech.

Las sensaciones volvieron a apoderarse sin piedad de los dos jóvenes que perdidos en esa bruma no podían separarse a pesar de lo gritos de Ben. Fue cuando Max cerró la puerta que ellos reaccionaron, separando sus labios, mas no alejándose del abrazo en el cual permanecieron sin soltarse ni separarse un milímetro.

¡Max! – Dijo Rick emocionado sin soltar a su Teniente Comandante

¡Que alivio!... creíamos que habías muerto – Dijo ella con sinceridad sin moverse del abrazo del piloto

¡Vámonos de aquí lo más rápido posible! – Exclamo Ben mientras Max bajaba una mano del robot a la que Rick y Lisa subían con rapidez e impedía que Ben subiera ante reclamos del gordito - ¿Qué sucede?

Te pondré aquí en otro bolsillo para que no interrumpas a los novios – Dijo hilarante el piloto peliazul – Ante las caras sonrojadas de Lisa y Rick que lo negaron con mil razones hasta que Max logro callarlos

Una vez dentro del bolsillo y mientras Max atravesaba el pasillo, Rick y Lisa estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, sentados uno muy cerca del otro.

Lisa aun no salía de su asombro de lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¡había sido su primer beso y que manera de disfrutarlo! lejos de sentirse apenada o incomoda con su subordinado, lo había sentido tan increíblemente correcto, como si de pronto las cosas encajaran en su mundo, como si de pronto la memoria de su antiguo amor hubiera sido simplemente arrancada de raíz dándole la oportunidad de enamorarse de nuevo.

Para Rick las cosas no eran muy diferentes aunque si bien, su oficial superior de largos cabellos castaños, cintura estrecha y uniforme entallado había enloquecido por completo sus hormonas, llevándolas al punto de ebullición, no podía evitar sentir que ese beso en vez de sentirse extraño se había correcto, como si la memoria de Minmei hubiera sido borrada de pronto, dejando atrás el recuerdo de un vago capricho de adolescente, para dar lugar a algo que podía ser mucho mas real y mucho mas hermoso, y por supuesto mucho mas físico, las sensaciones aun no desparecían del todo en el cuerpo del muchacho. Se miraron unos segundos, desviando con rapidez sus ojos para luego volverse a mirar y sostenerse la mirada perdiéndose en el azul y esmeralda, encontrando en los ojos del otro asombro, complicidad y una chispa de deseo.

Cuando la maniobra de escape no resulto y tras la explosión del varitech de Max, tuvieron que salir corriendo en grupos separados por los oscuros pasillos de la nave Zentraedi, Rick se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lisa inquieta mirando alrededor esperando que alguien los hubiera encontrado asustada

Nada… - Respondió Rick que la miraba con ojos oscuros por la tentación

¿Qué? – Dijo ella sintiéndose súbitamente nerviosa

Simplemente muero por volver a besarte – Dijo sin timidez, atrayendo el cuerpo de su Comandante y besándola con locura, Lisa solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, que importaba si los descubrían, simplemente abría valido la pena por estar de nuevo en los brazos de ese alocado y despeinado piloto

Octubre 2010

Hola¡

Después de mucho vuelvo por aquí, con esta cortita escena modificada que espero les haya gustado, solo ando calentando motores para mis nuevas historias que ya están por ahí…solo es cuestión de tiempo y musas jajaja, esta historia la dedico a todos mis amigos robofans del FB en especial a los chicos del "Escuadrón" y si le encuentran errores de dedo o de ortografía tienen toda la razón, no tiene ninguna corrección quise subirla luego luego ahorita que tengo un poquito de tiempo ;) ustedes perdonen ;)

Saludos Chicos¡

Sary


End file.
